In the Closet
by Irongurl
Summary: When Clint and Bruce come up with a plan to get Tony and Steve together, it doesn't go quite the way they plan. Rated T for language. Movieverse.


**In the Closet**

**By Irongurl**

Rating: T for language

Pairings: A teeny bit of Tony/Steve

Description: When Clint and Bruce come up with a plan to get Tony and Steve together, it doesn't go quite the way they plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the avengers, but I wish I did.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about it being so cunfusing to read confusing to read before, the website messed it up, but I fixed it and if you liked it please be sure to rate! It makes me happy and want to write more!

~oOo~

"Clint, this is a BAD idea, a really _really _bad idea, they're gonna kill us, we're going to die, oh god, why did I let you talk me into this!" Bruce said (mostly to himself) as he paced back and forth in front of the hallway closet.

"Dude, relax, they're gonna be thankin' us by the time we unlock this door." Clint reassured Bruce as he pressed his ear to the door. "Now hush, I'm trying to listen." Bruce didn't think they were going to get any 'thank you's' after locking Tony and Steve in the hall closet together. Clint had been obsessed with getting the two of them to hook up for about a month now, and it was making things a little awkward around Avengers' Mansion, even though Steve was completely oblivious.

~oOo~

"I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill those bastards the second I get out of here! I can't just sit in a closet all afternoon! I have a life!" Tony ranted as he struggled with the doorknob in vain. He grunted and sat down on the floor. Steve, leaning against the wall opposite Tony, sighed.

"I'll admit, this isn't an _ideal _situation." He looked Tony in the eye. "Why would they do this?" Steve asked, genuinely naive.

"Oh god Steve," Tony leaned his head back. "You may be a super-soldier, but sometimes I question your deductive reasoning skills." Steve was still looking confused. Tony sighed. "Clint wants us to hook up and thought he would achieve this by locking us in a closet together." Steve turned very red and gaped at Tony for a minute, then his expression changed to one of awkwardness.

"Uh, well, um..."

"And if my guess is correct," Tony said lowering his voice, "He's right outside the door waiting for something to happen." Steve just stared. Then Tony snapped his fingers. "I know how to get out, stand by the door Steve and get ready to hit something." Tony said standing up. "Or someone." He evilly whispered under his breath.

"Uh, Tony, what are you-?"

"Just trust me okay?" He said, he cleared his throat, then did something that made Steve's entire face and neck turn red."Oh Steve!" Tony moaned loudly. "Oh god! Oh yesssssss, oh Steve!" Steve shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Uh, Tony?" Steve said, his voice pleading Tony to stop. But Tony kept at it.

"Yes, please more! Shit! Oh right there!" Steve's eyes were probably the size of his shield. "Oh god! Mmmm, you're soooooo good Steve..." Tony said in his most sultry voice, with a slightly unsettling grin, aimed at Steve.

~oOo~

Clint's ear hurt from pressing it to the door so hard, but he ignored it, this was just to good!

"Yes, please more! Shit! Oh right there!" He heard Tony moan along with other things. He started laughing, he was so right, they would thank him for this. After a few more moans it got quiet. 'I guess they're done.' Clint thought, he placed his hand hesitantly on the doorknob and waited just a few more seconds, then, he yanked open the door and was greeted by the fist of an angry (and very embarrassed) super-soldier.

"Idiot! You deserve that Clint! I may like sex but I wouldn't do it in a closet with people right outside the door! What do you think I am! Stupid?" Tony yelled. Steve couldn't help but notice Tony's opposition to sex-in-the-closet, but not sex-with-Steve. Bruce was hysterical laughing as Clint sat up trying to recover from a fist to the face. He rubbed the spot on his forehead where he had Steve's fist-mark imprinted.

"So, you _didn't _do anything?" Clint asked, still slightly dazed. Tony scoffed and walked down the hall. Clint looked up at Steve who stood watching the whole scenario. Steve just shrugged his shoulders at Clint and turned toward the lounge."Dammit." Clint muttered to himself.

~oOo~

Steve sat in the kitchen, pushing food around his plate, trying to wrap his head around what had happened that afternoon. Tony didn't want to have sex that afternoon because they were in a closet- not because of him, right? Was he over- analyzing this? Maybe he was just weird. Tony probably wasn't obsessing over it. And Tony didn't even like him so there was no use thinking about it. Wait... Did he like-?

"Hey Cap." 'Speak of the devil.' Steve thought. "Crazy afternoon huh?" Tony said, smiling.

"Yea," Steve replied, less than enthusiastic. Tony noticed Steve's attitude.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

'Yes.' "No."

"You sure?"

'No.' "Yes."

"If this is about before..."

"What you said to Clint... About not wanting to... You know... You specifically said IN THE CLOSET. Why didn't you just say not with me?" Steve asked. He immediately wanted to stick his head in the toaster after he said it.

"Well because, I just meant- It really just... I don't know." Tony admited.

"Do you ever think about... Well-" Steve stopped himself from saying anything embarrasing. Tony walked over to sit next to him.

"Think about what?"

"Never mind." Steve shrugged him off.

"Do I ever think about... This?" Tony took Steve's cheek in his hand and turned Steve's head to face him. He stared into Steve's eyes and leaned in closer, Steve felt Tony's breath on his lips, then, before he realized it, Tony had closed the space between the two of them. Their lips pressed against each other's. Tony enjoyed how soft Steve's lips were and savoured them with his tounge. Tony was pleasently surprised when Steve parted his lips and deepened the kiss. He smiled against Steve. Eventually, he pulled away."So." Tony said with a smile. "I guess Clint wins after all."


End file.
